Dead and Gone
by Newjug
Summary: Ok well I wrote this before and while it aired. So this is my interpretation of what happened to Adam at prom. CURRENTLY  ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET MORE IDEAS.
1. Chapter 1

Where: Degrassi prom Now or Never  
>When: End of the school year<br>Who: Adam, Drew, Eli, Clare, Bianca, Katie, Vince, (maybe a few others)

**Chapter 1: Now or Never**

**Adam's POV**

It was the day of prom, and Eli and I decided to sign up for waiters. Since Clare and Jake are dating Eli wouldn't have a date, neither did I. So since no one needed Eli and me to wait on them right now we were just relaxing and talking. I was worried about Drew though, he was telling me how he talked to Vince. You know, that guy Bianca is dating who is in that gang, and how Bianca called him asking about his phone and how he's going to prom. What an idiot! Why would he say that? Now he knows where we are. I was thinking about that until Eli got my attention.

"Adam, are you OK? You seem worried," Eli asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Drew was being an idiot and telling that Vince guy where we were."

"He has a restraining order on him. He can't hurt him."

"I know. But I still have this weird feeling someone's gonna get hurt."

"It's OK. Just have a good time."

"Alright."

**Eli POV**

Man, Adam was really out of it today. I'm not sure what's going to happen. We're probably OK but maybe what happened last year with Fitz the knife and me shook Adam up. I don't think it would have though. It might of shook Clare up though. We were then called to serve bread. We were then free and started dancing. Bianca apparently made friends with Adam so they were slow dancing together. I didn't have anyone so I just stayed to the side until a free dance came on. I started fist pumping with Adam until a sudden commotion came up.

I could just barely hear Bianca say, "Oh my god. Vince." I looked and saw an African American man with a hoodie. (You really shouldn't wear that to prom). Bianca walked over to him and was talking but I couldn't hear anything. Drew then walked over and started to fight him. Drew won but he was mad and took out a gun. _Adam! Clare! _They were all I could think about. What's gonna happen? Oh no.

**A/N You like it? I started writing this before Dead and Gone and I never published it. So this was my take of it. (Let me just tell you one thing. Something will happen to Adam. Well you know what's going to happen next but something else is going to happen. No, he's not going to die but something will happen. Nothing extremely serious though. Then Drew is going to be really mad.) Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Oh My God**

**Drew's POV**

There goes one shot. I'm not dead or shot yet so that's a good sign. There goes another one. Then I hear the gun drop and Vince run away. Now it's safe to get up.

**Eli's POV**

"Is everyone ok?" I said.

Everyone nodded but I was really only worried about Clare and Adam. Clare nodded but she looked pretty shaken up but she wasn't shot so that was good. "Adam how about y-." I stood there completely shocked. My best friend, no, practically my brother lied there lifeless. Little beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. I ran over to Adam with Clare and looked at him. His eyes were open with shock.

"Adam! Adam! Come on buddy, hang in there!" I started panicking and a big lump welled up in my throat. "GUYS!" I yelled to Drew and Katie.

"ADAM!" Drew yelled. "Oh my god this is all my fault I shouldn't have told Vince where we were. I am such an idiot!"

"D- Drew it's not your *cough* fault." We all looked to see who said that. It was Adam.

"Adam," Katie said. "Please, please don't give up on us. Drew, Eli, Clare and I are counting on you." Adam looked down. He now remembered what happened.

***Flashback* (No one's POV)**

"Oh my god," Bianca said to Drew. He looked and there was Vince. He held up a gun and yelled, "Torres, I thought we made a deal and you broke it. Now I'm getting payback!" Everyone looked at the gun. Some were shocked some were surprised and they were all scared. And Drew and Bianca, they were just mad. Adam was thinking I knew it! While the only thing Eli could think of is push Adam and Clare the friends he cared about most away from the line of fire. Clare was nowhere in sight and when Eli tried to push Adam he just stood there. He tugged on his arm and called his name, but he still wouldn't move. Vince was aiming at Drew but he had a plan: aim at Drew and when he ducks move the gun to Adam his little brother. That would give him revenge to see his little brother die.

Then Drew was seen ducking. So Vince shot Adam 2 times. He didn't have good aim so he aimed his best at Adam and shot. He ended up shooting him one time in the stomach and once in the chest.

Adam was horrified and just stared at the gun. He didn't realize he was shot until he came back to his senses. He then collapsed and clutched his stomach and curled his knees to his chest. He had to fight for his life. Everyone would be upset and blaming themselves if I gave up.

***End of flashback*(Adam's POV)**

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, Adam just hang in there." Drew said.

I had to fight for my life. For Eli, Clare and especially Drew so I could make sure he knows it's not his fault. I don't want him to end up where I would be if I didn't survive. Then I heard an ambulance and the police and ambulance guys came in with a stretcher.

"We have a male about 15 years old shot in the chest and abdomen." They put me on a stretcher.

"Where are my kids?"

"Mom!" Drew ran over and hugged her. "I am so sorry this is all my fault for what happened to Adam."

I tried to speak but I couldn't. All I could do was cough. I gave a weak smile. Mom came up to me and held my head up. I tried to talk but I ended up coughing again.

"Adam, I want you to know that I love you, and if you choose to go we are ok with that," mom said. I already made my choice of not giving up. I nodded anyway though. Katie, Eli and Clare said they would meet me there while Drew and mom drove in the ambulance with me. I tried to stay conscious for as long as I could but the blood loss made me black out.

**No one's POV**

They rushed Adam to the hospital as quick as they could. The ER guys rushed him in the surgery room and Audra filled out the paperwork. Then the group was told to wait in the waiting room.

Drew was pacing around the waiting room as Adam was getting his surgery done. Eli was bouncing his foot around anxious to see how Adam was and Katie and Clare were holding Audra's hands which were shaking while she cried. Meanwhile, Adam was getting the bullets out of his body.

The doctor came into the waiting room. "Torres family and friends." everyone immediately stood up. "The good news is that we got the bullets out of his body. We're waiting for a blood donation that should come in the next few minutes. The bad news is that the police called and they want to take him and her down town to the police. Another girl said you might know something about the person who shot your brother." The doctor pointed at Drew and Katie.

"Wait, who exactly?" Drew asked.

"Bianca DeSousa."

Drew and Katie looked at each other. They agreed to go down to the police. They knew they wouldn't be in trouble if anyone of them it would be Bianca. They just hoped justice was done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Ambulance**

Adam was unconscious from blood loss. Time was running out. They couldn't stop the bleeding fast enough. Drew was holding his mother's hand and Adam's. "Stay in there. Everything's gonna be OK." He kept repeating that to himself and Adam. Then he remembered when they first met. When he and his brother knew they'd be best friends forever. And then he remembered when he made the promise he'd protect him forever, even if it was the decision of life or death.

***Flashback***

_I'm getting a new brother! And a mom!_ A 6 year old Drew thought. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became.

"Hi, Drew!" Audra Torres said. She was holding onto a present, and a tray of cookies. She gave the cookies to Drew's dad and the present to Drew. Drew looked at her and thanked her. That's when she noticed the boy behind her. Audra brought her from behind her back. "Drew, this is Adam. He's your new brother." Adam didn't look thrilled but smiled at him. "Why don't you two go and share the present while your father and I talk."

"Come on, I'll show you my room." Drew said. Adam nodded and followed. When they got to his room, Drew spoke up again. "So... do you like it? I mean mom told me you're really a girl, but-"

"I'm not a girl. I'm a boy, but I'm trapped in this body. Mom still calls me Gracie and hasn't accepted I'm a boy yet. But do I look like a girl to you?" He brought up a good point. Even though his mother wouldn't accept it, she let him cut his hair, and have boy clothes on.

"No."

"Then please don't call me a girl. My name is Adam."

"Okay, little bro. Well let's open this present and play with it!" They both smiled. And for Adam, this was the first time he's smiled for real in a while.

***A few years later***

An 11 year old Adam came home from school beat up. Drew was home alone sick and was the first one to notice. "Adam, what the heck happened to you?" He said nothing. He ran up to his room. Drew then followed him. "Adam! Come on, open up! I'm your brother, you can talk to me!" This wasn't the first time he came home beat up. But the strange thing was it was always when Drew was home sick.

Adam opened the door. Drew went in and said, "Adam, tell me now. What the _hell_ did they do to you?" Drew never cursed. And when he did, that meant he wanted an answer.

"_Your _friends beat me up because I'm an FTM. And that's the reason I come home beat up every day you're not there!"

"You could have told me!"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me!"

"That black eye is proof enough alone, plus, they're your friends! You would've chosen your friends over your brother! Everyone does that!"

"No, I wouldn't. You're my brother. But you're also my best friend. And I don't know if I'm yours but since you're mine I have to stick by your side. Look, even though we fight, you're still my best friend plus my brother. And I'll protect you, well, you know being the older brother." He let out a grin as he hugged his brother. And he did stay true to his promise. When Fitz and Owen were beating him up, Drew fought them, even though he knew he would lose. And all those other times he was bullied because of being an FTM he stood up to the bully.

***End of Flashback***

_I failed that promise. I let him down. _Drew thought. _Why couldn't it be me? _His mind raced. Then he got a text from Katie.

**Katie:** _ r u ok?_

**Drew:** _no. how could i be ok when my little brother could die?_

**Katie: **_he's a strong person. I know he'll be ok. Don't worry we r almost there._

**Drew: **_time's running out. they have to go faster!_

**Katie: **_look, we're here. i'll meet inside. _

First, Drew and Audra stepped out. Then they took the stretcher, pulled it out and quickly harnessed him on a gurney. Then they rushed him into the ER. Drew couldn't think from the flashbacks, to the shooting, and especially to all of the blood. He was as pale as Adam and he hugged Katie for support. "Everything's going to be OK, Drew."

_We just have to wait._

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. This is a filler chapter because I really need more ideas. Please review and give me suggestions there! Thanks for all of your reviews and favorites. Also, if you've read my other story, I need suggestions for that too. I'm also working on a Bleach/Teen Titans crossover.**

**-Newjug**


End file.
